


Tainted Wings

by Batsutousai



Series: Of Angels and Demons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Religious Themes & References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven and Hell can never agree, but could one very special Angel change the world forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by magickmaker17.
> 
>  **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

He’d been the most brilliant student in the Angelic Academy since the famed Headmaster himself. It didn’t seem to matter that he had some Demon blood. He was smart, handsome, perfect, everything…

Never underestimate the best.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, top Angel at the Academy, fell from Heaven in 1944. He rejoined his bloodline. He shed his pure wings.

Lord Voldemort was born and Heaven felt fear.

-~*~-  
1997  
-~*~-

“LATE!!”

Harry Potter winced at the cruel tone of his Shifting teacher. “Sorry, Madame McGonagall.”

Minerva McGonagall sighed and waved towards the empty seat next to the youngest Weasley boy. “Sit, child. Don’t be late again.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Harry slid into the seat and smiled brightly at Ronald Weasley, his friend.

“Really, Potter. Keep your head in the clouds already.” Ronald snorted.

“Can’t help it if they’re interesting down there. Master Flitwick was letting me borrow his Looking Globe again.”

“Dreamer.”

“Demon.”

“You’ve cut me deeply there, Potter. How dare you.”

“Shove it, Weasley.”

“Gentlemen! Must I separate you?!”

“No, ma’am.” The boys chorused in an even monotone.

“Then _pay attention_!”

“Sorry, ma’am.”

“Brats.” The fond insult was almost inaudible as she returned to her teaching, but the boys heard it and traded grins. After all, who couldn’t like the Troublesome Duo, reminiscent of The Twins?

-~*~-

“You know, perhaps I should just get you a Looking Globe for your birthday.” James Potter said fondly as he sat next to his son in the middle of Cloud Park. “Let Filius have his back.”

“Wouldn’t it be grand to live down there with them?” Harry murmured to no one in particular.

James frowned. “Foolish notion, Harry. You know how they treat our kind down there.”

Harry shrugged, wings letting out a single feather as they were disturbed. “I know, dad. It would still be fun.”

James sighed hopelessly. Why couldn’t his son keep his head in the clouds, where it belonged? “Anyway, I’ve got news for you.”

“News?” Harry glanced up from the Globe and focused on his father. “What sort of news?”

“You know how your mother and I have been meaning to get away for the past decade or so?”

“…You’re finally trusting me by myself…?”

“Well, yes.”

“This isn’t a Marauders’ joke, is it?”

“Potter honour.” James swore, corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement at his son’s distrust.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. When are you two leaving?”

“Tonight…”

“That’s not much warning!”

“Your mother didn’t tell me…”

“Blame it all on mum, why don’t ya.” Harry laughed, standing to brush imaginary cloud strands from his white robe. “Come on, then.”

James stood as well. “Race you home?”

“Go!” Harry shouted, shooting his wings open and jumping in to the air simultaneously.

“Cheater!! Get back here!” James shouted after as he followed his son’s example and tried, futilely, to catch up.

Harry just laughed.

-~*~-

The boy was sitting in Cloud Park again, staring at the Looking Globe. His parents had already left for their trip and would be gone for two weeks.

“Potter! Head still stuck on the ground?!”

Harry didn’t bother rising to the bait. “Shove off, Boot.”

Terry Boot narrowed his eyes at the dismissal. “Excuse me, Potter,” He grabbed the Looking Globe from Harry’s palms and held it up high. “I’m talking to you.”

“Give me back the Globe, Boot.” Harry growled, standing slowly.

“Perhaps I don’t _want_ to.” Boot sneered. “Perhaps I’d like to see you get it back yourself. Show off your flying skills.”

“Not funny. Give me back Master Flitwick’s Globe.”

Boot used his foot to part the clouds beneath them. “No, really, get it yourself.” Then he dropped the Globe through the hole.

Harry, half expecting it to come to a rest above the hole, shot his hand out to catch it slowly. Too slowly.

The Globe fell through the hole and into the Great Blue.

“Bastard!” Harry turned furious emerald eyes on Boot. “I’ll kill you!”

“Go on. Get your precious Globe.” Boot mocked.

Harry let his breath out in a hiss and dove straight down though the Cloud Bank and into the Great Blue, wings flat against his back, hand outstretched. He knew it was foolish to dive through the Cloud Bank, every Angel was brought up with that knowledge, but the Globe wasn’t his and he’d promised to keep it safe. He always kept his promises.

As his hand closed around the Looking Globe, Harry felt something hit the back of his head. Something hard and sharp.

Boot and his gang laughed as they watched Harry plummet to Earth.

-~*~-

The first thought that came to his mind as consciousness returned was to check if the Looking Globe was okay. Fingers curled around the smooth form and he breathed a sigh of relief. _Safe. Thank God._

Harry opened his eyes to the sight of a dirty back alley and he frowned. “Am I on Earth?” He murmured, standing unsteadily.

“Quite.”

Harry spun quickly, losing his balance and landing back on the ground. He looked up into cold silver eyes. “Who…?”

“Lucius Malfoy. What’s an Angel doing down here?”

Harry scowled, feeling stupid. “I fell.”

“You fell?” Lucius asked in disbelief. “Angels don’t fall, little one, they’re rejected. What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Harry stood on unsteady feet. “Boot threw Master Flitwick’s Looking Globe through the Cloud Bank and I had to get it back.”

“And you forgot to fly back up,” Lucius finished dryly.

“No. Then he threw something at the back of my head and knocked me out,” the Angel shot back coldly.

“I thought Angels were supposed to be the ‘good guys’.”

“Compared to what, exactly? Humans?”

Lucius shook his head in wonder. “How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

“Has the curriculum in the Angelic Academy deteriorated so much?”

Harry froze as he recalled a tale his mother had once told him. “You’re a Demon, aren’t you?”

“Ah, yes.” Lucius smiled coldly, black wings appearing out of nowhere. “Demons. What have you heard about them?”

Harry shook his head as he recalled more and more about his mother’s tales. “They’re evil. They like to kill people, or just cause them as much pain as they can manage.” He glanced down at the Looking Globe in his hand. “And some of them were Angels once, though most were born to their positions. They were, as you said, rejected by Heaven for crimes against other Angels and God.”

“Very good, little Angel.”

“I should be scared of you…” Harry realized numbly. “And you should be chasing me or something…”

Lucius gave a frightful laugh, the sort that made one want to clutch at their mother or a favoured stuffed toy tightly. Harry shuddered. “You Angels and your tales! Chasing you? Preposterous! Why would I want to chase one such as yourself?”

“Because I’m helpless?”

“Do you _want_ me to chase you?”

“…no…”

“Well, there we go.”

“Shouldn’t you do _something_ to me?”

“Like what?”

“I dunno. Knock me over the head and drag me to your lair?”

“Close. _Very_ close.” Lucius stepped closer to Harry slowly as he spoke. “You see, it’s my duty, little Angel, to take you to our Lord. The Demon Lord Voldemort.”

Before Harry could even scream, Lucius had him in a painful hug and they were gone, Angel feathers and Demon feathers mingling together where they’d once stood.

-~*~-

“My Lord.”

Scarlet eyes glanced up at the blond figure. “What is it, Lucius? We don’t have time for your games.”

“My Lord, I have found you the gift of gifts.”

“If you don’t cut out your empty words, Lucius, we will cut out your dirty tongue.”

Lucius bit back a growl. “My Lord, I have found you a pure Angel, just left Heaven.”

“Kicked out?” The Demon Lord’s eyes sought for the lies his top Demon often wove.

“Alas, my Lord, no. He was… forced by some brats.”

Voldemort shook his head. “Foolish notion.”

“I speak only the Angel’s words, Lord. Would you not at least look upon him?”

Voldemort threw his blood pen down and stood angrily. “You try our patience, Lucius!”

“But never your time, Lord.” The blond Demon bowed lowly.

The Demon Lord blew his raven-coloured hair from his face furiously. Lucius Malfoy was his top Demon because he feared nothing, not even his Lord. It was disturbingly annoying, at times, but it also made him useful. The Demon was not afraid to criticize when it was needed, and that was admirable. “Fine.” He growled. “Show us this blasted Angel.”

“Right this way, my Lord.” Lucius gave a sweeping bow and led Voldemort from his cold office.

Contrary to Human belief, Hell was not a place filled with fires meant to burn a soul. It was not so hot that Demons ran about naked. Nor did Demons have horns, tails, and pitchforks. Rather, Hell was colder than any land on Earth, except for the one Flamed Pit of Damnation that was for those who’d never get anything out of the various tortures the Damned were put through. The Demons were much like their Angel counterparts, though their colours were the opposite. They wore robes that were fitted for the chill and dyed the darkest of blacks. Their wings were feathered in ebony. As Angels had no halos, Demons had no horns and both were shaped to look like the Humans they watched over.

A cell door opened and Lucius stepped back to let Voldemort step in ahead of him. The Demon Lord narrowed his eyes at the shivering form before him. The Angel’s wings were enclosing his hunched-over form, as if to offer extra warmth. His hands were cupped around a small globe that Voldemort almost recognized from his days at the Angelic Academy.

“Lucius.” Voldemort dripped honey into his voice to let his top Demon know he was treading thin ice that he could not fly over. “Why did you not get the Angel something warmer to wear?”

“Warmer, my Lord?” Lucius asked, clearly surprised.

Voldemort turned scarlet orbs on the other Demon. “Yes, Lucius. Heaven is warmer than Hell. We know we’ve been over this.”

Lucius swallowed thickly, recalling the conversation with the ease only an Angel or Demon had. “I had forgotten, my Lord…”

“See that it doesn’t happen again.” The Demon Lord returned his gaze to the freezing Angel and knelt before the boy. “You’re cold, little one?”

Emerald eyes looked up cautiously. “A little.” He responded, managing to keep his voice from chattering with his teeth. Voldemort found himself respecting the child’s bravery.

“Come, child.” A thin, pale hand reached out to the small form. “Let’s get you into some warmer robes.”

A scowl took over the boy’s face. “I’m not a child.”

“Have you a name, then?”

The Angel paused, seeming to consider his options, before nodding. “Harry. Harry Potter.”

Voldemort’s eyes widened briefly. “Potter? You’re related to Jonah Potter, then?”

“He’s my grandfather.”

Voldemort shook his head. “We were not aware he’d had children.”

“You knew him?”

“Yes…We were…friends…” The Demon Lord responded reluctantly.

“You’re a Fallen Angel, then.” Harry blinked up at the scarlet eyes innocently. “What did you do?”

“We're sure you’ll find out.” Voldemort beckoned the Angel with his hand again. “Come. Warmer robes.”

Harry let the skeletal hand take his and help him up. When Voldemort started from the small cell, though, the Angel froze. “Why are you being nice to me?”

The Demon Lord sighed. “If you freeze, it’s our fault. _Come._ ”

“But you’re a _Demon_! What can my family do if I freeze here?”

Voldemort rolled his eyes. _Children!_ “Harry, just because we here are out of God’s grasp doesn’t mean that what we do doesn’t get back to him and he returns any wrong deeds. To let you die is to face his wrath.”

“Surely the Demon Lord can protect you!” Harry cried, confused. He didn’t want the Demons’ help!

“We cannot protect ourself. Now _come_.”

Shocked into silence, Harry let the Demon lead him away.

-~*~-

“Gone?!” Lily slammed her hand down on the table before her. “What do you _mean_ Harry’s gone?!”

“He’s not here, Madame Potter.” Ron shook his head. “And I went by your house, too. Master Black’s searching Cloud Park again and Master Lupin already checked with Master Flitwick twice.”

Lily turned from the Connection Mirror to James, who stood behind her. “Now what?”

James rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “I’ll go talk to God about it, then.”

“What do you think happened, James?” Lily inquired suspiciously.

James sighed. “He’s of age, Lily. His head’s always on the ground. I’m afraid he may have finally tested his wings.”

Lily’s cry followed James as he spread his wings to fly up to God’s mansion.

-~*~-

“What is that, anyway?”

Harry glanced up from the Looking Globe at Voldemort, who was watching him from his desk. The Angel had been fiddling with the Globe, trying to get it so he could see Heaven, rather than the surface. “Looking Globe.” He responded shortly before returning to his tinkering.

“And what does it do?”

Harry sighed and set the Globe down to turn his attention to the Demon Lord. “It’s an Angels’ tool to allow us to look upon the Humans’ world.”

“Why would you want to do _that_?”

“Curiosity.”

Voldemort shook his head. “Angels.”

“Demons.” Harry shot back.

A smile tugged at the Demon Lord’s thin lips, surprising Harry. “Indeed. We had something like that when we lived in Heaven, but they weren’t that small or advanced, from what we can see.” His brow furrowed. “What are you trying to do with that, anyway? Not use it, that’s for sure.”

Harry scowled. “I’m trying to reconfigure it so I can look into Heaven.”

Voldemort sighed. “Of course. Here, let us see that.”

“You just said you never had one like this.”

“Potter, let me see your Globe and we will see if we can figure something out. Just as Heaven’s technology advanced, Hell’s did. Perhaps we will see a way you do not.”

Harry pursed his lips, but stood and brought the Globe over to Voldemort’s desk.

The Demon Lord looked over the Globe with a frown. “Run with Pure Magick. We shouldn’t be surprised…”

“Is that bad?”

“It won’t work down here at all after a while. You could probably keep it running for a time, but, after a while, either it will stop feeding off you to save your life, or your life will be gone.”

“Angels can’t die.” Harry scoffed.

“Angels will die, just as Humans, when their life force dries out. Magick keeps an Angel alive. While in Heaven, an Angel can live forever. While in Hell, an Angel can survive for a time, but it will have to switch to a Demon form to survive forever. On the surface, an Angel will live only for the life span of a Human before fading away into Nature.” Voldemort responded patiently. “They don’t teach you this at the Academy any longer?”

Harry shook his head numbly. “But, can’t an Angel return to Heaven to, I dunno, recharge?”

“The older and Angel is, the more Magick it needs, Harry. An Angel on Earth only survives as long at a Human. That is the rule.”

“But, if an Angel needs more and more Magick to survive, why don’t we ever die?”

Voldemort sighed and waved a chair over. “Sit, this could take a while.” Harry sat himself and gazed at the man curiously. “In Heaven, there’s enough Pure Magick, which is what you feed on to keep you alive for thousands of years. It’s not really known how long an Angel can live, since they’re always getting bored and either fading, by choice, or going to Earth. Not that we Demons don’t do the same, but we feed off of Evile Magick, which is what Hell runs on.”

“So, how can an Angel, like me, survive down here?”

“Any Angel creates it’s own Pure Magick each time it does a good deed. Humans also create Pure Magick by doing good, as do Demons, though ours is rarer and of a lesser degree-“

“Degree?” Harry interrupted.

“Degree.” The Demon Lord nodded tiredly. “Angels can create more Pure Magick with one good deed than a Human and a Human’s good deed creates more Pure Magick than a Demon’s. God’s good deeds help Angels survive in Heaven, as they are the most powerful. Our good deeds would mean nothing to you, as we create no Pure Magick.” He added, motioning to himself.

“But, that’s not fair!”

“Not fair?”

“Everyone should be able to create Pure Magick by doing good!”

“Harry, we are innately evil. If we could create Pure Magick, what separates us from the other Demons?”

“Power?

“Define power.”

“Can’t you use the Magick?”

“Can you?”

“….Yes, but Mum told me not to tell….”

Voldemort shook his head in amazement. “You’ll be the next God, probably.”

“That’s how they decide new Gods and Demon Lords?”

“Yes.”

“Oh… Mum never told me that…”

“We don’t suppose she would. At any rate, yes, our ability to wield what we create holds us above the other Demons. However, this post also changes us so we create _only_ Evile Magick, good deed or bad. Can you guess why?”

“You can use it best when you have a lot… If you did a lot of good deeds in one day, you’d be screwed….” Harry realized numbly.

“Very good. The same also applies for God.”

“Wow… That’s all too advanced for me…”

“We’d hate to point this out, but you’ll have to learn it rather quickly.” The Demon Lord replied sharply before returning his attention to the Looking Globe. “As for this thing,” He started slowly, voice softer. “We’ll have to switch it to Evile Magick, probably. Other than that, we can get someone to switch it’s sights to Heaven in a few moments.” He tapped a button on his desk.

“How long until I go back home?” Harry murmured, sensing that the button contacted someone and asked them to come to the office.

Voldemort sighed. “We’ve no clue. It depends on how quickly they set up a search for you. Heaven and Hell have _very_ poor relations, as we’re sure you’re aware, and we don’t have ways of communicating. God pays no attention to whatever we send to him any more.”

“What about the things he sends to you?”

“The few he sends? We make it our business to look them over, at the very least.”

“If he doesn’t care what you have to say, why do you care what he has to say?”

“When he contacts us, he usually has a reason.”

“You want peace between Angels and Demons?”

“Naturally. Why fight with those like us?”

“And I thought you guys were the bad ones.”

“We are. That doesn’t mean we don’t believe in peace.”

“My Lord?”

Voldemort waved the Demon in. “Blaise, what can you do with this? Anything?” He held up the Looking Globe.

The teen, for he was Harry’s age, took the Globe and turned it around in his hands slowly. “What exactly would you like done with it, Lord?”

“It belongs to Mister Potter here.” Voldemort explained. “He’d like to use it so he can see how his family and friends up in Heaven are doing while he is here. It also should be made to feed off of Evile Magick, rather than the Pure Magick it uses now.”

Blaise nodded. “I can fix it, but I’ll need the Angel so I can keep it running long enough to switch the power source.”

“Very well. Mister Potter, this is Blaise Zabini. Blaise, Harry Potter. Don’t go nipping one another’s heads off.” The Demon Lord warned. “Now, go on.”

“Thank you, Demon Lord.” Harry responded formally with a bow as he stood. He nodded to Blaise, then followed the other boy from the office.

Voldemort sighed. _What a curious Angel… Interesting. I thought they taught the need to learn everything and interrupt for questions out of them when they were younger._ He leaned back in his chair. “He’ll make a good God.”

-~*~-

“Great God Dumbledore, ruler over all that is good, I beseech you.” James called through the Gates.

An elderly Angel walked up to the Gates. “James Cervus Potter, of what need do you come to God?” She questioned.

“My son, Harry James, is missing. I come to seek the Great God’s help in our search.”

The Angel nodded slowly, as if listening to something. “The Great God will see you.” The Gates vanished. “Come.”

James followed the Angelic Guardian past the magnificent Cloud Gardens with their cherub gardeners and through the Halls of Spirit until they reached the Grand Audience Room.

“You must enter yourself.” The Guardian informed James, who nodded in understanding. “Then enter.”

James entered the Room and immediately found himself in a grandfatherly hug. “Dear James, Harry is missing?”

James nodded sadly. “I fear he may have left us for the surface, Albus.”

“Ever the extraordinary child, that one.” Albus Dumbledore sighed. “Shall I try scrying?”

“Will it help?”

“If he is on the surface or in Heaven, I will find him. If he is in Hell…” Dumbledore sighed, leading the Angel over to a pool by his dais.

“All is lost…”

“Perhaps.”

“Perhaps? Albus, those Demons are _monsters_! They’ll kill an Angel on sight!”

“Perhaps.” The elderly man stared into the pool at his feet and muttered under his breath softly. A picture formed of white and black feathers mixed together in an alley on the surface.

“Dear Heavens…” James whispered. “They have him…”

“We can only hope one of the kinder Demons has him and is kept him safe from the Demon Lord.” Albus sighed, waving his hand over the image to make it disappear. “I will send some scouts down to find out which Demon’s feathers those are with Harry’s. We cannot lose that boy, James. He is our future.”

“I know, Albus.” James rubbed at his forehead warily. “I know.”

-~*~-

“How is it going?”

“My Lord!” Two voices called at the same time as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini turned to face the man in the doorway. Harry was too busy staring at his Godfather, Sirius Black, to notice the new arrival.

“We’re going to assume it’s working, then?” Voldemort asked lightly, watching the Angel. _Fuck, but he looks good from here… Stop that!_ He mentally shook his head of all thoughts following that line and tuned back in on Draco, who was speaking.

“He’s been watching the same Angel search clouds for the past half hour,” Draco agreed dryly.

The Demon Lord stepped up behind Harry and looked over his wing. “And who is this?”

“My Godfather, Siri.”

“And you don’t plan on looking at anyone else?” Voldemort asked, amused.

“Oops…” The picture changed suddenly to two men standing over a pool which showed Angels crowded around a mixed group of Demon and Angel feathers. “What… Dad?”

“Draco!” Voldemort turned to the blond Demon. “Get your father.”

“Immediately.” Draco bowed himself from the room.

“What’s wrong?” Harry frowned at the Lord by his side.

“Those are your feathers, and Lucius’.” Voldemort responded tightly. “They are trying to find you by tracing the Demon that took you from the surface. As far as _they_ know, you were forced here and are being tortured.”

“But, I’m _not_!”

“We know that and you know that, but, Harry, you are an Angel. Before you came here, what did you think of Demons?”

“Oh, no…” Harry’s eyes trailed back to the Globe and he pointed to the older Angel his father was with. “Who’s that?”

“You don’t know God?”

“That’s him?!”

“Yes.”

“Heavens above…”

“That’s a _Human_ phrase!” Blaise called teasingly.

“Excuse me if I find it useful!” Harry retorted.

“Both of you, enough,” Voldemort murmured, turning as he heard steps. “Lucius. Come here.”

“Draco said this was urgent, Lord, and I was busy.”

“Mind your tongue,” Voldemort shot back evenly, motioning to Harry’s Globe. “These boys switched Mister Potter’s Looking Globe to allow him to see into Heaven. We have discovered that God has sent scouts to look at the feathers you stupidly left behind.”

“Forgive me for moulting!”

“FIX IT!”

The three teens in the room flinched, Harry giving a soft cry and scooting away from Voldemort. Lucius merely bowed. “As my Lord wishes.”

“You are trying our patience, Malfoy.”

“Understood.” The elder Malfoy spun and left the room sharply.

Voldemort glanced around the room. “Harry, come with us.” He turned to lead the Angel from the room.

“No.”

Scarlet eyes turned to meet the defiant emeralds. “No?” The Demon Lord’s voice was dangerously soft.

“I won’t let you order me around like you do your Demons. I’m not a Demon, I’m an Angel and a guest,” Harry responded evenly.

 _Wonderful. Now he’s scared of me because I lost my temper._ Voldemort took a deep breath. “We apologise. Mister Potter, would you please return to our office with us? We would like to get some things done and may need that Globe of yours again.”

“You want to make sure I don’t run back up to the surface!”

“We invite you to find the way out of Hell alone, we have no clouds to part. If you wish to return to the surface, we will have someone take you,” came the firm response.

Harry’s eyes drifted over to Blaise and Draco, who he’d made friends with while they’d been working. Draco had a solid sense of humour that was overlaid with sarcasm, a Demonic trait, while Blaise had a liking for the surface and all technology, be it Human, Angelic, or Demonic. To return now meant he’d never see his new friends again. To return now meant to give in to whatever God and his parents wanted, not what _he_ wanted. He missed Heaven, yes, but he’d miss Hell once he’d left as well.

“You don’t have to be so rude,” he complained at last, stepping towards the Demon Lord. “I’m coming.”

Voldemort gave a short nod and led the way out.

-~*~-

“Why do you always refer to yourself as more than one being?”

Voldemort sighed and set his blood pen down gently. “It is tradition.”

“It’s stupid. When do you refer to yourself as one person?”

“When we talk to ourself.”

“Do it now.”

“We are not talking to ourself.”

“No, you’re talking to me and I find it annoying.”

“Perhaps we find speaking of one’s self as a single being annoying.”

“Yes, but you listen to that every day. I’m sure you can manage speaking it every once and a while with me?”

“You assume you’ll be in Hell a lot?”

“I’m not leaving if they’re going to trap me in Heaven after this. I like it here, and I’ve made friends. If they want me back, they’ll have to get used to the idea of me visiting Hell.”

“If you are to be the next God, it will never happen.” He shook his head, picking his pen back up and returning to his work.

“If I am to be the next God, they’ll need me agreeing with them up there, not arguing with them from down here.”

“You’ll forget.”

“I will not!”

“We’ve seen it before. An Angel makes friends with a Demon and never talks to them again, even after promising.”

Harry frowned. “I’m not my grandfather.”

Voldemort paused. “We have no clue what you mean.”

“I saw a letter in an old box of Grandfather’s, once, from one Tom Riddle. If I recall the tales my mum told me correctly, Tom Riddle became Voldemort in 1950 and took over Hell from Grindelwald, who disappeared shortly after. The letter had never been opened.”

Voldemort shook his head. “Right.”

“I refuse to turn my wings on the friends I’ve made here! Draco’s humour is different from the Angels’ humour at home and I _like_ that difference! Blaise and I have the same interest, but the Angels scoff at liking the surface! Lucius is like an older brother, once he got past me being an Angel! Narcissa, despite looking like she prefers lemons over everything else, is like a favoured aunt I never knew I had! You’re teaching me things I’ll need to know that they never teach us at the Academy!”

“Wait.” Voldemort’s scarlet gaze burned through Harry. “You’re counting _us_ as a friend?”

“Obviously this whole thing with you and God hating each other isn’t working. Perhaps what is needed is a friendship, rather than this…this… I don’t know what to call it! Idiocy!”

“Political friendships don’t count.”

“You _teach_ me things and you’ve been nothing but nice to me since I got here, even though it’s not in your supposed nature! Why wouldn’t I count you as a friend?”

“Perhaps we do not want your friendship, Mister Potter.”

“My name is _Harry_. You’ve been calling me that since I got here.”

“We have not.”

“Except for when you want to sound detached,” Harry corrected. “How would you like it if I started calling you Mister Riddle?”

Voldemort glared at the Angel across from him. “Fool child.”

“I am not a _child_!" Harry stood angrily and leaned over the desk to get in Voldemort’s face. “I am of age. Do not call me a child.”

“Then do not act like one and sit down.”

“Tell that to yourself,” Harry retorted, not moving. “Perhaps I’ll hear you speaking like a normal person then.”

“This again!”

“Yes, this again.”

Voldemort scowled and pushed his chair back so he could get away from the Angel before him.

“Scared of me now?”

 _Scared? Hardly. Tempted, yes. Damn my traitorous mind._ “We have no reason to be afraid of you.”

“Liar.”

“Perhaps it is _you_ who should be afraid.”

Harry used his wings to jump over the desk so he was in front of Voldemort again. “You are afraid of me. I can feel it.”

“You Angels and your Empathy! Go away!” The Demon Lord stood and flew clumsily over to a window.

Harry stared at the black wings, gasping when he realised why Voldemort had trouble flying. “Your wing’s broken…”

“Obviously,” Voldemort responded tightly.

“How…?”

“When we wwere thrown from Heaven. Pure Magick heals wings.”

“And you have none…” Harry flew over to the Demon Lord and, before the man could complain, concentrated his Magick on the break.

Voldemort froze. Any sane being knew that using Magick to heal was dangerous. If the patient moved unexpectedly, the Magick backfired and could kill or severely damage the caster. _What is he thinking?!_

As the spell ended, Voldemort spun to catch the swaying Angel. “Idiot. Moron. What was were you _thinking_?”

Harry rested his head against the Demon Lord’s shoulder. “You were hurt.” He murmured. “And Empathy works so much better when it’s not being fought.”

“We should send you back up to Heaven in pieces, little Angel.” Voldemort hissed, glaring down at the tired face.

“Perhaps you should. Perhaps…” A smile stole over the emerald teen’s lips. “Perhaps you should follow your heart, Tom Riddle.”

Voldemort scowled. “ _That_ is not our name. Now, to bed with you, foolish Angel.”

“…perhaps…”

-~*~-

“My Lord?”

Voldemort glanced up at the doorway, eyes heavy with the bags of sleeplessness, much like Lucius’ own. “How did it go?”

Lucius sat next to the Demon Lord with a sigh, eyes trailing over the prone form of the sleeping Angel in the bed before them. “They didn’t get any of my feathers, we made sure of that. Harry’s feathers though, we had no way of preventing them from getting.”

“Not that that matters. Their spells don’t affect their own.”

“….My Lord, what happened?”

Voldemort turned his gaze back to the Angel. “He healed our sodding wing for an excuse to better use his Empathy on us,” he bit out coldly.

Lucius shook his head, standing. “I told you you’d like him, did I not?”

Voldemort’s head shot up angrily. “Lucius…”

“Perhaps, my Lord, I have known you for so long by now that I do not need Empathy to read your feelings.” Lucius’ hand rested gently on the Demon Lord’s shoulder. “And, perhaps, Angels are easier to read than Demons. Let yourself go for once, Lord. You deserve a break.” And, with that, the top Demon in Hell swept from the guest suite.

Voldemort sighed down at the Angel in the bed, shaking his head. “A break. Rulers don’t get breaks.”

The door locked suddenly from the outside with an audible click.

Voldemort rolled his eyes. “Of course we’re not given a _choice_ in the matter!” He gave the door a sharp glare before giving up and climbing into the bed with Harry. “Just a short nap, then. Very short.”

-~*~-

Harry woke to warm arms and a soft body holding him tightly. He snuggled closer to the warmth, smiling slightly. _Dad used to hold me like this. Mum would tell us stories after I had a nightmare while Dad held me safe and I’d go to sleep… I miss that…_ His eyes opened and the first thing he saw were black wings. He blinked a few times. _Voldemort? But, I’ve never been good at Empathy! I was making that up! …wasn’t I?_

The Demon Lord’s eyes fluttered open while Harry thought. _Oh, Hell…_ The Demon sighed.

Emerald refocused and met the scarlet gaze. “Is your wing okay?” was the first thing he thought of to ask.

Voldemort blinked at him a few times in shock before rolling his eyes, surprisingly very much awake. “Fine.” He glanced up at the ceiling. “And, uhm…thank you.”

“Of course.” Harry sighed and burrowed his head in the Demon Lord’s chest. “Perhaps we were not meant to be friends, Voldemort.”

“Oh, don’t give me all that bullshit about it being part of God’s plan.” Voldemort sneered, his arms encircling and drawing the Angel closer almost unconsciously.

“If it was a part of God’s plan, do you think he’d be scouring the Earth for me?” Harry laughed bitterly.

The Demon Lord frowned and drew Harry’s head up to meet his eyes. “Do not complain when people care for you, dear Angel.”

“About _me_ , or about what I am to become?”

“Harry…” Voldemort sighed sadly. “They care for you, I’m sure.”

“You said ‘I’…” Harry murmured in awe.

A smile tugged at the Demon’s lips. “Ask and ye shall receive.”

Harry laughed at that. “Very well. Can I have a kiss?”

The Demon Lord appeared to think this over before shooting forward and pulling the Angel into a chaste kiss. “Like that?”

“Nooo~…”

“Hard to please, aren’t you?”

“So they say,” the Angel agreed with a smile.

“Ah, very well.” Voldemort pulled Harry’s lips back to his, seeming to swallow them as the Demon asked for entrance into the Angel’s mouth with his own tongue. Once granted, the Demon Lord let himself enjoy the pure taste of the teen, his hands travelling down Harry’s sides seductively.

Harry tugged away to breathe. “Oh, God...”

Voldemort slid a hand up inside the white robe Harry wore and gripped the boy’s semi-erection with it, pulling a moan from the Angel. “Tell me what you want, Harry Potter.”

“I want you. Oh, God, I want you so bad,” Harry whispered, looking up into scarlet orbs. “I want to taste evil and walk away tainted.”

“So be it.” Voldemort leaned back down to devour Harry’s mouth while one hand slid up and down the Angel’s hardening cock and the other poked into the crevice of his ass.

Harry pulled himself back into reality enough to bury one hand in the Demon Lord’s raven locks while the other slid down the black robes until it found the stiff shaft of the Demon. Harry stroked the Demon Lord lightly through the coarse fabric, making the man gasp.

“I don’t think you need me to taint you, brat,” Voldemort whispered against soft lip teasingly. He slipped a finger into Harry’s entrance before the teen could hand over a retort. Instead, Harry let out a sharp gasp, tightening his hold on the Demon’s hair. Voldemort smirked and took Harry’s lower lip into his mouth gently.

Two and then three fingers followed the first and stretched the Angel carefully before the Demon Lord decided he’d be fine. By then, Harry had managed to, somehow, pull Voldemort’s robe up until he could touch the man’s cock lightly. “Stop.” Voldemort ordered against the teen’s lower neck which he’d been sucking on lightly, pulling Harry’s hand from his cock. The Angel complied, opening his legs slightly so Voldemort could fit between them easier. The Demon Lord drew the teen’s legs about his waist before slowly replacing his fingers with his cock.

Harry tightened both hands in the Demon Lord’s hair, pulling the man up to kiss him again. Voldemort complied, forcing himself to still in his much younger lover once he was as far in as he could go.

Once Harry had waited long enough, he rocked his hips and tugged on Voldemort’s hair impatiently. The Demon Lord chuckled as he slowly pulled himself out part-way. Harry’s growl of impatience was turned into a cry of pleasure as Voldemort slammed back into him.

“Patience, Harry, is something you desperately need to learn,” Voldemort hissed as he repeated the motion.

The Angel merely moaned in response.

As they fell into a semi-soothing rhythm, Voldemort slid one hand between them to take a hold of Harry’s forgotten cock and stroked along it. Harry closed his eyes in pleasure and let one hand slide down the Demon Lord’s cheek before pushing their lips together once again.

Voldemort let Harry take control of the kiss and found the Angel to be just as forceful and sure in bed as he’d first appeared in the cell they’d met in.

The Demon Lord smirked to himself as he shifted his hips and Harry let out a surprised shout. “Scream for me, Angel,” he hissed into the other’s ear, letting his tongue flick along the lobe.

Harry let out a shrill cry as he released his seed into the Demon’s waiting hands, shuddering. The clenching muscles drew Voldemort over the edge as well and he let out a hiss of pleasure, wings unfurling above them.

Smiling slightly, the Demon Lord pulled from the Angel and gathered the teen against his chest, muttering a few words in Demonic that cleaned their clothing for them.

“Much better,” Harry gasped once he’d recovered from the orgasm.

Voldemort snorted. “Really?”

Harry smiled and kissed the palm of the hand that rested on his cheek. “But of course. It’s not like I can lie.”

Voldemort laughed. “I suppose you have a point.”

Harry rested his head against Voldemort’s chest again with a sigh. “I like it better when you speak of yourself as one person, rather than many.” His lips curled into a smirk. “Even if you say ‘ourself’ rather than ‘ourselves’.”

Voldemort sighed. “Yes, yes, the inconsistency that the first Demon Lord had issues with.”

“Tell me the story?”

“Of why I speak as if I’m many people?”

“Yes.”

“Shall I start with ‘Once upon a time’?”

“Is it meant to start that way?”

“No.”

“Then don’t. Start it as it is meant to be started.”

“Ah… Well, of course. You see, the first Demon Lord, who the Humans called 'The Devil' or 'Satan', was a tad insane, though the Demon Lord who followed in his steps was unaware of this.”

“Insane?”

“Oh, yes. He thought he had little voices in his head. It was a curse put on him by the first God.”

“So he always referred to himself as ‘we’?”

“Yes. Except, for some strange reason, he’d never say ‘ourselves’, but ‘ourself’.”

“And the next Demon Lord picked up on his speech?”

“Sadly,” Voldemort agreed. “And we’ve used it ever since, though I know not why. After it was learned that he’d been insane, you’d think he would have changed it.”

Harry laughed. “But he probably ruled well. It was in his memory, I suppose.”

“Well, that and the Demons expecting it.”

“So, why do you do it if you don’t like it?”

“Tradition.” Voldemort shrugged. “We once had a Demon Lord thrown from the throne because he stopped speaking with the Demonic ‘We’.”

“How horrible!”

“Perhaps.”

“You’re horrible!” Harry laughed, smiling.

“I’m the Demon Lord. Of course I’m horrible.”

Harry snorted, then blushed as his stomach made itself known. “I guess I’m hungry.”

Voldemort groaned as he rose, pulling Harry up with him. “Of course you are. You’ve slept for two days.”

“Wha?!” Harry gaped at the Demon. “Two _days_?!”

“Yes. It’s what you get for using Magick to heal me.”

Harry sighed. “Oh, stop. Look, your wing’s beautiful now.”

Voldemort scowled. “Black wings are not beautiful.”

“Of course they are. They shine, just like mine. Black is just as beautiful as white.”

“Even though they’re evil?”

Harry sighed in exasperation. “They aren’t! You’re hardly evil yourself!”

“You do not understand evil, little Angel.”

“I understand that the love we shared earlier was pure. How can you be evil if you can give something like that to an Angel?” Harry hissed before leaving the room to go in search of food.

-~*~-

“Harry?” Narcissa Malfoy slid onto the stone next to the Angel. “Draco said you were up here. What is it?”

“This is the warmest place in Hell, I suppose.” Harry sighed, nodding to the Flamed Pit of Damnation before them, which let off waves of furious heat.

“You’ve been crying,” Narcissa observed quietly.

Harry bit his lip. “Narcissa, was Lucius a pain-in-the-arse when you first met him?”

Narcissa smiled. “Very much so. I was a newly-fallen Angel. He was the worst bastard of the bunch and I fell for him.” She looked over at the boy. “Why do you ask?”

“What did you do to make him better?”

“Our Lord is being his usual bastard self, hm?”

“No!” Harry cried, wincing at the knowing look Narcissa gave him. “Well, yes… I mean, he had sex with me, and then he just, I dunno, clamped up!”

“Harry, Voldemort is a very closed person, as a general rule. He’s not trying to push you away, I think, but he does anyway.”

“I know that. It’s just…frustrating! And I can’t stay down here forever, even if I want to!” Harry punched the boulder beneath them. “It’s not fair!”

“No, it’s not.” Narcissa drew the Angel into her arms and hugged him carefully. “But things rarely are.”

“I don’t know what to do, Narcissa,” Harry confessed softly. “I want to stay here with you and Voldemort and Lucius and Draco and Blaise, but I need to go home. I don’t belong down here any more than you belong in Heaven.”

“Then go home. Perhaps you can think better up there.”

“But-“

“Shush. No buts. Lucius and I will work on our Lord while you are gone. Perhaps we can even talk him into going after you.”

“God will never allow the Demon Lord into Heaven.” Harry shook his head.

“We do not know that. After all, when was the last time one tried?”

Harry glanced up into the friendly blue eyes. “You think I should go, then?”

“You’ve said yourself that you feel the need to go home,” Narcissa pointed out. “You have to take the next step, Harry. If you show you are responsible and can come back on your own safely, they may let you come back.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded. “Yes. Will you show me the way out?”

Narcissa smiled and pulled an amulet from about her throat. “We have no clouds or stairs. Instead, we have amulets. Take this one, I can always get another. It will take you to the surface, but you will have to find your way home from there.”

Harry nodded as he put the amulet around his head and hid it under his thick white robes, something told him an Angel would take it from him if they saw it. “Thank you, Narcissa. You’re like the aunt I never had.”

“Sirius Black is your Godfather, correct?”

“Yes.”

“He is my cousin.” Narcissa stood and helped Harry stand next to her. “Say hello to him for me?”

“Of course.” Harry nodded.

“Good.” Narcissa placed a light kiss on the top of Harry’s head. “You will be fine, Harry Potter, of this I am certain,” she murmured before letting him go to stand on his own.

Harry took a deep breath and offered the woman a quivering smile before closing his eyes and connecting his magic to the amulet. _Earth, please._

Narcissa smiled one last time at the spot where the Angel had stood before turning to fly back home.

-~*~-

“Harry?” Sirius rubbed at his eyes. “Harry!”

Harry smiled at his Godfather and let the man hug him tightly. “Hullo, Siri.”

“Where have you been?!” Sirius asked, pulling away to search the emerald orbs.

Harry shrugged. “Here and there.”

“In Hell, perhaps?”

Both ebony-haired Angels turned to look at the frowning red-head. “Oh, hullo, Percy.” Harry scowled. “Yes, I was in Hell. Why?”

“No surprise, you being in Hell.” The older Angel sneered.

Harry grabbed Sirius’ arm to keep him from running at God’s secretary-in-training. “You know me, always getting into trouble. Of course, now that I’ve been there, I can honestly say that you’d fit right in.” He turned his back on the gaping Angel and smiled tightly at Sirius. “Are mum and dad down here?”

“No, they’re still in Heaven.” Sirius put a hand on Harry’s arm lightly. “You ready to go? We’ve all been worried about you.”

Harry nodded slowly. “Of course.”

“Keep your grip on me, then. I’m going to slip-stream back up.”

“Wait, what?”

“Slip-stream. It’s how you’re _supposed_ to travel between Earth and Heaven,” Sirius said teasingly.

“Oh, pift.” Harry made a face, but tightened his grip on his Godfather’s arm. “See, no one ever tells me these things.”

“No one expected your unplanned flight to the surface,” Sirius pointed out.

“Neither did I!” the teen cried in defence.

“This is a story I can’t _wait_ to hear.” Sirius smiled. “Up we go, then.” He shot into the air, holding on to Harry tightly, and pulled his wings against his back. Harry followed his lead and gasped as a breath of air grabbed at them and they hurtled skywards.

-~*~-

“Sirius! Where did you find him?!” Lily cried, running forward to hug her son tightly.

“Mum. Mum, let go. Mum!” Harry fought his way from his mother’s grasp and hid behind Sirius. “Save me. She’s a monster.”

Sirius and James, who had joined them with Dumbledore, laughed. “Son, she’s just missed you,” James said.

“Yes, but she was about to kill me!” Harry cried in mock fury.

“Harry, my boy, welcome home.” Dumbledore offered with a smile.

“I suppose,” the boy agreed. The Demon Lord’s dislike of the current God had rubbed off on him rather quickly for some odd reason.

“Harry says he was in Hell,” Sirius clarified for the three who hadn’t known.

“How did you get out?” Lily whispered. “I’ve heard it’s impossible.”

“Hardly.” Harry snorted. “Narcissa Malfoy helped me out when I mentioned I should be heading home. Demons aren’t really that bad.”

“Wait…Narcissa?” Sirius blinked a few times in confusion.

Harry smiled. “She told me to tell you hello.”

“Narcissa?” James scowled. “Do you mean your _cousin_ Narcissa? The one who constantly dyed her wings and robe black? _That_ Narcissa?”

“Yes, Dad, _that_ Narcissa.” Harry scowled. “You can’t hate her, you know. Not any more.”

“Harry has a point, James,” Lily said softly. James sighed and nodded.

“Why did you leave Heaven?” Dumbledore inquired suddenly.

Harry frowned. “Terry Boot grabbed Master Flitwick’s Looking Globe and dropped it through the Cloud Bank. When I dove to get it, he or one of his friends threw something at me and knocked me out.”

“Hm.” Dumbledore nodded. “Perhaps Mister Boot needs a warning.”

“A _warning_ , Albus?!” James turned to Dumbledore furiously. “A _warning_?!”

“Dad, stop,” Harry whispered. “What would you have God do? Send him to Hell?”

“Yes! That is where his kind belongs!”

Harry shook his head. “The Demons I met were not like that. They were kind to me. I say you send him to Earth to live out the rest of his existence as a Human. Is that not a better punishment?”

Dumbledore frowned at Harry thoughtfully. “That is an interesting idea.”

“Sir, if I may?” Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded for him to go on. “I am an Angel because I am kind. I have made friends during my short stay in Hell and I would not wish their fury on anyone, even Terry Boot. At least if they find him as a Human, his pain will be short-lived and he can fade into Nature to keep from being forced to Hell in death.”

Lily frowned at Harry as Dumbledore thought this over. “You have a good point, Mister Potter. We shall see how he pleads.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Harry nodded.

“Harry, where did you learn all this? Not here, that’s for sure,” Lily asked.

Harry bit his lip. “No. One of my friends in Hell told me.”

“A very smart friend, it appears.”

“He is,” Harry agreed. “He’s really smart and he taught me all sorts of things. Like, for instance–” the young Angel looked up at Dumbledore, “–that I will probably be the next God.”

“I told you not to tell anyone about your ability to use Pure Magick!” Lily cried while Dumbledore’s eyes widened in recognition.

“I cannot lie when asked a direct question,” Harry shot back. “You brought me up that way, did you not?”

“Few even think to ask that question,” Dumbledore mused. “Mister Potter, did you, by any chance, meet the Demon Lord while you were in Hell?”

“Yes.” Harry nodded firmly. “He’s a nice guy.”

“ _Nice_?!” James choked. Sirius was staring at Harry in horror and Lily’s mouth had fallen open in shock. “Harry, Voldemort is not _nice_.”

“Have you ever met him, Dad?” Harry asked sweetly.

“Of course not!”

“Well, I have.” Harry’s voice grew cold. “He was a perfect gentleman and he took care of me. If not for him, I would have frozen on my first night down there. He’s not the sort of being you think he is.” The teen looked up at Dumbledore with burning emerald eyes. “I don’t really know what the current Demon Lord did to be kicked out of Heaven, and nor do I care. However, I do suggest that you actually listen to him, Sir. _He_ is not biased.”

And, with that, Harry spun and flew from the garden they had met up in.

Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head sadly. “He does not like me.”

“Nonsense!” Lily cried. “He just needs some time to get over his visit to those Demons!”

Dumbledore smiled at the Angel sadly. “Lily, I do not think he will ‘get over’ this. He has seen a side of the Demons most Angels never see, a side most Angels don’t _want_ to see.”

“Perhaps we’d best give Harry some space,” Sirius murmured. “I think that is what he needs most right now.”

-~*~-

“My Lord, what can I do for you?”

“Have you seen Harry?” Voldemort asked softly.

Lucius sighed. He knew Narcissa and her soft spot for the small Angel would get them in trouble. “I have not, Lord, though Narcissa says he went home.”

“Went home?” the Demon Lord echoed hollowly.

“Yes.” Narcissa appeared behind her husband, smiling mysteriously. “Why don’t you go after him?”

“Go after him?” Voldemort scowled. “To _Heaven_?!”

“Why, yes, Lord. I do believe I recall him saying something about you coming to find him when you got your head out of your arse and your feelings straight.”

“Liar,” the Demon Lord hissed dangerously, scarlet eyes blazing at her mocking tone.

Narcissa smiled coldly. “Just because one doesn’t actually speak the words doesn’t mean they aren’t true, my Lord, and there are times when one’s actions speak louder than one’s words. Perhaps you’d best think your actions through before doing them next time. After all–” she added, turning to disappear back into Malfoy Manor, “–Pure Magick isn’t meant to heal the wounds of the heart.”

Voldemort scowled at Lucius. “What do you know of all this?”

“Nothing, my Lord. Narcissa merely told me she’d sent Harry back to Earth with her Surface Amulet and the promise that she’d send you after.” Lucius bowed slightly to the shocked Demon Lord. “Good evening, my Lord. Let yourself go.” Then he closed the door.

Voldemort pursed his lip and rose up into the air. He turned back to the sprawling Demonic Palace and stared at it for a long time before swooping down to his window. Within, he pulled open a desk drawer and took out his own Surface Amulet, the one he’d received upon his landing in the freezing pits he now ruled. “Let ourself go, he says. What do you mean by that, Lucius?! What is this ‘let yourself go’?! Why can’t you just say what you mean for once instead of talking in riddles!”

Then the Demon Lord paused in wonder. “Riddles... Of course...”

With the Surface Amulet firmly around his neck, the Demon Lord disappeared, a single sheet of parchment fluttering onto his desk with instructions that left Lucius in charge while he was away.

-~*~-

Harry stared down at the sprawling Royal Cloud City from his perch on one of the higher clouds. The people coming and going below him soothed his frayed nerves, even as the Looking Globe next to him kept an eye on his family and God to warn him when they finally came after him.

The young Angel wasn’t really sure he ever wanted to be found. At first, he’d been overjoyed to see everyone again, but the reminder of the Demon Lord and the kingdom he’d left behind had been a slap in the face while he was faced with people who hated them. People who would hate _him_ if they found out what he’d done.

“Oh, Hells and Heavens, what has happened to life?” Harry murmured to the clouds. “Where did my peaceful world go to? And what will it take to bring it back?” He cradled his head in his arms and let his eyes drift shut, a single drip of silvery liquid escaping. “Oh, Demon Lord, what has become of me?”

As Harry fell in to a restless sleep, the Demon Lord Voldemort appeared in the Looking Globe to face the Great God Dumbledore.

-~*~-

Voldemort scowled at the three Angels that stood between him and Dumbledore, who was watching him warily. “Is it always such a pain-in-the-arse to get a word with you, Dumbledore?” he growled.

“Only for scum like yourself,” the Angel with the shortest hair shot back.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes as he noticed the similarities between this man and his Harry. “You must be James Potter.”

“What of it?” James hissed between clenched teeth.

“Perhaps you can tell us where your son is.”

The woman gasped while the other dark-haired man let out a deep, canine-like growl. Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed dangerously even as James spoke. “What the hell do you want with my son?”

“To speak with him. We had things left unsaid,” the Demon Lord muttered darkly.

“You want to torture him, I’ll bet,” the long-haired male Angel next to James spat. “Just like your kind.”

An image of Harry’s Looking Globe let him recognise this man as Sirius Black. “Does that include your cousin, Narcissa?” he asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

“Tom, why are you here?” Dumbledore’s voice cut through the brewing tensions between the Angels and Demon Lord.

“To speak to one Harry Potter,” Voldemort bit out, ignoring the use of his birth name. “Nothing more, nothing less. If he will not speak to us, then we shall go.”

“Well consider this a no and get the fuck away,” Sirius growled.

“Is your name Harry Potter?” Voldemort inquired mildly.

“....no....” Sirius admitted.

“Then we do not believe you have a say.” The Demon Lord turned his attention back to James. “Your son, Mister Potter.”

“We don’t know where he went. He ran off a couple of hours ago,” the woman cut in sharply. “Go back to Hell and leave Harry in peace.”

Harry’s voice filled Voldemort’s mind. _‘Perhaps you should follow your heart, Tom Riddle.’_

“Then we will remain here until he returns,” the Demon Lord decided firmly, scarlet eyes challenging the elderly God behind the three Angels.

Dumbledore sighed. “I cannot stop you if you do no harm. But, Tom–” the old man’s eyes had settled on Voldemort’s glaringly black wings, “–how did your wing heal?”

The Demon Lord smiled coldly. “Ask Harry Potter, Dumbledore,” he offered before turning to walk through the white halls alone.

Lily bit her lip. “Harry healed him? But, why?”

“I do not know, my child.” Dumbledore shook his head sadly. “I do not know.”

-~*~-

He found his Angel sleeping peacefully on a cloud over-looking the city. Laying himself down next to the teen, he drew Harry against his chest and closed his eyes, suddenly tired. “A short nap...” he decided aloud. “A very short nap...”

-~*~-

Harry woke to the darkness of night enveloping the city and black wings protecting him from the slight evening chill. A glance up showed him the Demon Lord sleeping quietly and Harry had to smile. He glanced over at the Looking Globe and saw his parents and Godfather laying down to rest. God stood over his pool, searching for something. Harry had no doubt that the man was trying to find him again. _I suppose Voldemort is blocking me, somehow..._

“You’re awake,” the tired man holding him murmured softly.

Harry took a deep breath of the chilly scent Voldemort seemed filled with. “Of course.” He closed his eyes as he rested his head against the man’s chest. “I didn’t know if you would come.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Harry had to smile sadly at the Demon Lord’s use of the singular ‘I’. “You were mad at me, I thought...” he whispered.

“Oh, little Angel...” Voldemort pressed a soft kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “I wasn’t angry at you. I was...” The Demon Lord shook his head, unable to find the right word.

“Closing yourself up?” Harry inquired.

“I suppose... Yes...”

“Don’t?”

The Demon lifted Harry’s face to his own and placed a delicate kiss on the Angel’s lips. “For you, Harry, I shall try.”

Harry smiled wickedly, ruining the mood. “At least you didn’t promise you would. You might have to break it, and then I could sic Narcissa on you!”

Voldemort laughed, scarlet eyes alight with joy. “Oh, little Angel, you are such a gift.”

“Pift.” Harry scowled. “A gift? Me?”

“Yes, Harry.” Voldemort touched Harry’s face gently. “A gift. You are a gift to me who missed love, to the Demons who are looked down on, to the Humans who are misunderstood and lack wings, and to the Angels you will one day rule and give knowledge to.”

Harry smiled. “Then you’re a gift as well.”

“How so?”

“For you taught me to love you, to see the Demons with kindness, to understand the Humans, and you gave me the knowledge I will one day pass on.”

“Then, perhaps, we were not meant to be friends?”

“No. We were meant to be so much more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuck. Fluff... *grins* Well, I liked it and it took me forever to write! But, Hell, it’s been fun!
> 
> The following “chapter” after this are some brief(*snorts*) notes on the writing of this fic. If you have any questions, I’d suggest you read through there first and leave me a way to contact you if your question isn’t answered and you’d like it to be.
> 
> At 10,163 words, this is my longest Harry Potter One-Shot to date! YAY!!
> 
> Batsutousai


	2. Notes

**Random facts about the makings of this fic:**  
(No, you really don’t have to read this...)

\- I don’t actually believe in God or Angels or Demons or what-have-you myself. I’ve given all that stuff up, though it remains one of my quirks to write about such stuff. I like writing about that which I don’t really believe in, since it gives me room to widen my scope and gives the story a few extra twists I may not do if I _did_ believe it (religion-wise, mind you).  
Following with my lack of attention to the religion this fic is based on, I stepped away from such thoughts as “Angels are pure good and have feathery white wings and halos”, “God can do no wrong”, and “Demons/The Devil are pure evil and have pointed tails, pitchforks, and no wings/leather wings”. I hate such thoughts, and so does Harry, it appears, as he pointed out that Tom/Voldemort wasn’t biased where Dumbly and his family were.

\- This fic came about when I was, quite randomly, in fact, thinking of the contrast and mixing of Good and Evil that my favourite pairing, Voldemort/Harry, represents. This was followed by another random thought about Harry with wings, hence, this was born. At first, I was going to give the Demons’ leathery wings, as they’re often envisioned with, but inspiration hit in the thought of the Fallen Angel, Tom Riddle, and I made them feathers, much like their brothers and sisters in the clouds.

\- The technology was fun. I had to find a way to make their world magical, yet technological and able to flow with the advances of the Human world they lived on either end of. The Looking Globe, for instance, came about from the glass balls they use in Divination, as did the scrying pool Dumbly used. The Connection Mirror was born from the mirror Sirius gave Harry in the 5th book. The Surface Amulets were created from protective amulets often seen in other works of fiction similar to Harry Potter or the fanfictions for it.

\- The names of places and objects were fun. I gave myself some creative license with many of them, since I had nothing to go on, really. I wanted to make the parts of Heaven appear grand, pure, and as beautiful as possible, to fit with the beliefs surrounding it. Hell had to be an evil, cruel and , perhaps even ugly place. Things like the different Magicks were based on beliefs (Pure = good, Evil = bad) and just a need for a difference.

\- Some of you will wonder about the absence of main characters like Hermione Granger, Rubeus Hagrid or even Severus Snape. Well, Hermione had been plotted in the beginning to be a Human, due to her Muggle heritage. Hagrid was(embarrassingly enough), forgotten. Sev plays such a key part in the books with his dual identity that I merely cut him from the fic all together to keep from dealing with the general confusion. Other characters fell along the same lines as these three; they were either made Human/Demon/Angel and just never made it into the story, forgotten entirely, or their part would have been difficult to fit in.

\- The characters were fun, and I tried to keep them in cannon as best as I could. Since I couldn’t have things like Animagi in Heaven, I gave Sirius his growl and James his playfulness (as well as his middle name, which is Latin for “stag”). Flitwick was friendly and lent precious things out (Charmed/Magicked things, I might add). McGonagall was strict, but friendly, and taught Shifting, which is akin to Transfiguration, I suppose. (I’ll bet you Binns teaches History, too. *grins*) Blaise, the ever mysterious Slytherin, enjoyed Human things. Draco had his sarcastic and rude sense of humour. Harry had his reckless courage. Fred and George were general troublemakers. Ron was Harry’s best friend. Percy was a bit of a pompous git. Dumbly was wise, manipulative, and almost grandfatherly. Voldemort was the ruler of evil. Lucius was a general bastard. Narcissa had the lemon-sucker face.  
Needless to say, they were all great fun to re-create.

\- The hardest part of this fic had to be the title. I had no clue what to name it for the longest time. I started it without a title and finished it without a title. However, the lack of title also gave me a bit of freedom with my writing, for titles often give me a specified place to go in my writing, strange as that may seem.


End file.
